dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oscardog/SkeleAreaSub
quantity's are simply to little, in amakna there are easyly more than 10 NPC's, in brakmar also, in pandala also, in bonta, in fair troll, etc... same for monsters and resources --Cizagna (Talk) 21:40, 25 May 2007 (UTC) What i mean "its to little quantity" 10 is not enouft in bonta there are more than 10 workshops (count all the ones inside the houses also and you may have around 50), there are more than 10 monsters (crows 3, rats 5, boars 2, plants 4, cracklers 1, blops 8, lousy pigs 2), there is easily more than 10 npcs, etc etc, in other words your limit is low!!! and most of the things would have their own page... remember you don't only have vertical space to use you have horizontal space also that you can exploit to certain degree. thought this is only a recommendation so if you want to go ahead with only 10 thats your decision. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:14, 26 May 2007 (UTC) We Can Talk Here? Well we can talk here. so can you reply to my last comment here? Thanks, i'll be back later to read it/reply --Kiriath 15:09, 26 May 2007 (UTC) I get your idea, what you should do is try to see how it looks with 20 links in the way you propose is this (lets use as example of pandala: * Firefoux * Leopardo * Leopardo Ghost * Maho Firefoux * Maho Firefoux Ghost * Sakai Firefoux * Soryo Firefoux * Soryo Firefoux Ghost * Yokai Firefoux * Yokai Firefoux Ghost From here and below due to your size limit you will create a new page * Aerdala Guard * Aerial Pandikaze * Air Pandawashu Disciple * Akwadala Guard * Araknawa * Bambooto * Bulbamboo * Bulbiflor * Bulbig * Bulbush * Drunk Pandalette * Drunk Pandawa * Earth Pandawushu Disciple * Feudala Guard * Fire Pandawushu Disciple * Giddy Pandikaze * Grass Snake * Holy Bambooto * Ikwa Disciple * Kitsou Nae * Kitsou Nakwa * Kitsou Nere * Kitsou Nufeu * Leopardo * Leopardo Ghost * Maho Firefoux * Maho Firefoux Ghost * Micromata * Pandamani * Pandawushu Disciple * Pandikaze * Pandikaze Ghost * Pandikaze Warrior * Pandikwakaze * Pandit * Pandora * Pandora Ghost * Pandora Ghost Bokse * Pandora Master * Pandulkaze * Pandulum * Pandulum Ghost * Peki Peki * Sankwa Disciple * Soryo Firefoux * Soryo Firefoux Ghost * Tanuki Chan * Tanuki Chan Ghost * Tanukouï San * Tanukouï San Ghost * Terrdala Guard * Water Pandawushu Disciple * Yokai Firefoux * Yokai Firefoux Ghost * Zilla but how about instead of 10 you go up to 20 and then you table that? But because of this below you will have to create the extra page * Terrdala Guard * Water Pandawushu Disciple * Yokai Firefoux * Yokai Firefoux Ghost * Zilla or maybe add just an extra 4th cell And even if you don't want to create the extra cell on that table by just pumping from 20 to 22 each cell those 5 will be absorb in the other 3 cells like this: yes it will be clog with links but as you are doing a complete information page thats normal, if you segment in to various pages then think how comfortable will you be if you want to see a monster and you have to browse more pages and if that is now what your looking then you have to trace back to go to the proper page, if you are doing a page that has a conglomeration of information the how you arrange the links is the important thing also in the future when the info gets properly organize by category system we will be able to pull that list automaticly so how to display that info will become more crucial. Try to look for other suggestions or ideas from other gaming wikis at wikia if you are not sure, so far the best i have find is the wowwiki.com --Cizagna (Talk) 15:55, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Cizagna, thank you, nearly done Hey i took your advice and the page is looking great, i will make the Monster table roughly the same size as the gathering one. Do you think the quanitities are right on the tables? Thanks, --Kiriath 18:08, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :"Gathering spots" and "Resources" are the same just different on what you display, in this case the gathering spots are cover in the items you are going to gather so its not really that of a need to specify whats the specific spot of gathering you can keep it as resources to inform what resources are available in that place --Cizagna (Talk) 18:31, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Cizagna, the tables are complete. Hey again, i finished the tables. For now im going to leave both resources and gathering on there. On this particular page are there any improvements you could suggest? Thanks for all your help so far, --Kiriath 19:49, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Not right now, currently busy trying to make a code work try to browse other sites like i told you you may get inspired --Cizagna (Talk) 01:56, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::I already suggested we might have different skeletons for areas and subareas. I really can't see the point in listing all monsters for the "Amakna" area... They are simply too many, even in 3 columns. It's an overkill. ::Things like resource spots need extra info (coords), which doesn't make them eligible for a table layout. ::I suggest you TRY your layout on 1 or 2 (user) pages or it's all hot air. ::--Lirielle 20:52, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Response to Comments(by Lirielle) Well thanks for your comments. Firstly i am planning to make separate pages for the "main pages" (eg - Amakna, astrub)... and then a "sub" page (fire pandala, wild canyon etc. This current page is the SUB area. Therefore there wont be "too many monsters" to list. Me and Cizagna have talked and we thought that MOST "sub categories" wouldn't have more than around the amount of spaces in the monsters table. For the "main" page( eg - amakna) i doubt i'll list the monsters. (in my mind) the "main" page is going to be a short but informative page. It will give all the relivant information while not making the page TOO big. I think the sub area page is almost complete. Im awaiting cizagna to get some spare time to "fine tune" the page for mistakes. Hope this explains my choices, --Kiriath 10:03, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Apostrophes Hi Oscar, you got a problem with your NPCs template. I have already fixed the 'Areas' you have already updated, well maybe not all, ones I could find. Title should read: NPCs NOT NPC's On this page alone someone has used NPC's and also 'Quantity's' (quantities) this is such bad english. The apostrophe is used in the context of 'belonging too'. eg. Oscar walked his dog. Oscar walks his dog. Oscar's dog got ran over by a car. Mel Gibson won two oscars at the awards. ^^ Very annoying. --Djrikki 18:29, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Deletion This page has been obsolesced by the Subareas Template. It's my personal page. My personal development area. I don't edit on the wiki much anymore but it's still my personal space(hence the User:Oscardog in the URL). So doesn't matter if it's obsolete or not really as it's doing no harm and it's in my personal namespace. Also you need to learn to sign your posts as I believe that's still a rule. --Kiriath(Talk) ::Sorry about the lack of signature. Was bouncing back and forth between several things at once. The problem is that because you have categorized it, it is not ONLY in your personal namespace. I appears in the Location category, where it does not seemingly belong. If you could update this page so that it does not appear in these places, then all is well and good. Thanks. ::Thetattoo (talk) 16:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I've removed the delete tags from this and the other User sub pages. As a general rule User pages and their sub pages are exempt from normal Wiki policy (unless they contain profanity etc. though that's a different case). If it's inclusion in Category:Area is an issue, simply remove it from the Category. Galrauch (talk) 18:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC)